gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Kawasemi
Kawasemi is a member of Sanada Nyūdōunsai's pack, the Sanada Clan. Kawasemi is a close follower of Sanada Nyūdōunsai and acts as his right-hand man. Appearance He is black and white mixed breed. He has a scar under the left eye and ball-shaped patterns on his forehead and a beard. Personality He very rarely leaves his side and is always ready to fight for his friends. He cares a great deal about Nyūdōunsai Sanada when he gets critically injured and wishes for him not to die. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion He is first checking on his Lord's territory on the riverside then sees the 3 assassin brothers and got into a brief fight. Kōsetsu attacks him and two rolled into the river with Kawasemi's great swimming capabilities he gets away and reports to Unsai that an enemy clan had entered their home. Kawasemi follows his lord to find them and when they do by the riverside. Kōsetsu tries to attack Unsai and hears him say they aren't interested in joining. When the threat of Masamune Kurohabaki begins to stir, Kawasemi and Nyūdōunsai Sanada come across the son of Ou's leader, Orion and invite him to stay in their territory, to which Orion declines and leaves. Kawasemi follows Sanada Nyūdōunsai across Japan to help with the threat of Masamune and to assist the dogs who have fallen under his reign of terror. After the threat is over he leaves with Unsai back to their land. Ginga: The Last Wars Kawasemi is following Sanada Nyūdōunsai on a nightly patrol of their territory when they stumble onto Reika, her children and Jerome's pup, Tonov. Reika explains the situation about Monsoon and the bears, and that both Gin and Weed have been hurt and need assistance. Unsai instructs Kawasemi to gather the rest of the group so they can help the Ou Army. When the United Army dog approaches the Ou and stops Kunimissa, Unsai's number four intelligence groups Futago-Pass for all compass direction. Kawasemi is part of another group east from the group consisting of Sirius and Rigel. At night Tsuyoshi runs over to the group by chance and is seeking Akame. Tsuyoshi initially thinks Sirius is Weed, but Kawasemi correct the misunderstanding. Tsuyoshi then asks Akame's whereabouts, in which case the other dogs to explain the situation to him. Kawasemi, Rigel and Sirius jump to cluff. They meet Shion, Gennai and other dogs. They saw Monsoon and his kin. After Monsoon give Fuyuki and Hiromitsu's dead bodies. Orion, Kawasemi saw Bob and Shirakaba, Orion attack Bear and Kawasemi attack Bob. He and the other dogs arrive by the river, only to see it overflowing and raging. Kawasemi dives in to find Ken, using his elite swimming skills to traverse the current. After Ken has been rescued, he continues the battle against the bears with his comrades and during the midst of the fight. He sees his Lord Unsai get injured by Monsoon and when the bears flee at the arrival of humans, Unsai collapses from his wound and is taken away for treatment. Kawasemi begs for his lord not to die with Gin, Weed, Akame and now Unsai not here and the rest of the soldiers not sure of what to do Kawasemi takes command of the army. Kawasemi leads the army to Futago Pass and finds the rest of Monsoon's Kin, with the help of the hunters the rest of them are defeated. But the victory is short lived since Monsoon is still alive then he begins to notice a helicopter in the sky knowing that Monsoon won't return until the humans are gone. He sees Akame taken away for treatment due to his injuries. Some time later he watches from a nearby hillside with his comrades as Daisuke and the people of the village bury their fallen allies and pays their respects. Daisuke comes with food for them as a reward and Kawasemi joins in the feast. Kawasemi watches with the others as the Pet Dog Squad leaves and begins to see Orion become of age growing into an adult. When Monsoon's Kin are dead and with Gin's return he tells them the passing of their friends they all sleep together for the night. When morning comes Kawasemi hears Kyoshiro chew Orion out for sending his friends away and then watches the fight by Orion and Kyoshiro even though the kishu lost. He saw Orion crying in tears saying that he stayed behind for the sake of everyone because the Ohu Army needs a true leader. Some time later, Kawasemi sees Orion go crazy and purposely fall into valley running after him knowing that he's been acting strange but he began to think he didn't know how the akita's mind worked at all. But he hears that Jerome is going to bring him back and sees the shepard fall after him but is relieved to see that he and Jerome are alright After Orion's returning visit from Akame and the others, he hears that everyone is doing well. Mel goes with everyone to search for the lost sickle but after days of searching it's no where to be found. With Kyoshiro thinking that Orion isn't leader material anymore they all choose Cross to be the new boss with Kuro agreeing and when Orion returns. He hears Orion say that he is going to learn some new secret ninja techniques he picked up from Akame. Believing in the young pup he follows the others to watch Orion. Seeing the young pup's skills Kawasemi and the others want to try too but when he takes a swing but he doesn't do the same as Orion, then he remembers that his skills are supreme underwater but still continues to try. He hears from Orion what he learned in a day took Akame two years to learn as the training continues he becomes impressed with Orion's progressed and gets encouraged to keep training. Then, he hears that Rigel and Rocket have returned but bring a bear cub and charges at it with the others when Kyoshiro goes to attack the cub he becomes astonished that Rigel flipped the kishu over with ease after Rigel explains everything Kawasemi becomes surprised that the bear cub can speak dog and that Sirius wants them to raise Chibi until he becomes an adult. Kawasemi watches Rigel and Rocket convince Orion not to kill Chibi. Then, hears Orion talk disrespectfully towards his comrades. When he hears that Orion is trying to protect everyone in Ohu. He also sees Orion pointing his bamboo stick at Kurotora convincing the pup to attack him but is stopped by Jerome and watches in horror as Orion almost attacks the shepard. He watches Kyoshiro give Orion a beat crying in tears but soon the tears turn into laughter as everyone runs back up the hill. Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Sanada Clan Category:Scar Category:Russian Breeds Category:Unknown Dog Breeds Category:Ninja Dogs